


Fate Calls

by TheAlxRamirez (orphan_account)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Apologies, Because he looks hot in a dress, Bit of age play, Bottom Geralt, Drama & Romance, Eskel might wear one, First Kiss, First Time, Fix it all ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Being an Idiot, Hand Job, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Mentions of Eskel wearing a dress, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Polyamorous (kinda), Romance, Sappy stuff, Self-Esteem Issues, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, Topping from the Bottom, Translation, Virgin Eskel, i think, just a tiny bit, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheAlxRamirez
Summary: Jaskier would never have imagined that his path would cross a witcher's, much less one from the same school as Geralt. Eskel was different, although he looked tough, he wasn't. He even seemed to be happy in the company of the bard, something that Geralt never showed, or perhaps felt.
Relationships: Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier/Geralt/Eskel
Comments: 23
Kudos: 308





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation  
> English is not my first language I apologize in advance  
> My first time writing Mr.Eskel  
> Inspired by the song with the same title from "The Wild Hunt" soundtrack

It had been six months since the wicher shouted at him on the mountain. The bard wandered around bars playing the same songs that gave them both so much glory with little to no luck.

"You don't have enough money, not even enough for a piece of bread" The inn keeper barked.

"Its all I have sir" Jaskier replied to the rough man taking back his coins. His eyes were burning with fatigue and his stomach was creaking with hunger. The man looked at him with a raised eyebrow, expectantly. Jaskier understood quickly, it was time to leave and take with him the little dignity he still had left. 

**

He allowed himself to cry as he hugged his belongings, the lute and some worn-out rags that were once beautiful and elegant garments.

"You shouldn't make that much noise, could alert a thief or some monster," A deep, masculine and sweet voice said in the darkness of that lonely place. 

"That would be splendid, really. Why live and be humiliated by my present condition? I have lost everything!" Jaskier sobbed, turning to the place where the voice came from. Perhaps its owner would do him the favor to kill him and leave his body there to be found. That was more romantic than dying of hunger and cold. 

"Not everything, still have yourself" The other man answered, finally revealing himself to the bard.

"Eskel?" whispered Jaskier, holding one hand to his chest. Although he had never seen Geralt's brothers, he had described them to him. The wolf medallion, scars along with the yellow eyes gave away his identity.

"I don't think we've ever met before, otherwise, I'd remember" Eskel inquired walking towards the bard. 

"I used to travel with one of you, Geralt of Rivia"

"Ah, I know who you are! Geralt's friend, Jaskier" Jaskier looked at him again, in the darkness he looked almost like Geralt. With the difference that his hair was dark and judging by how he was treating him, he was much nicer and kind. 

"We are no longer friends" Jaskier explained. It was hard to admit, but he had to do it in order to heal his wounds. 

"Would you like something to eat?" Eskel offered, smiling at Jaskier for the first time. 

*** 

Jaskier would never have imagined that his path would cross a witcher's, much less one from the same school as Geralt. Eskel was different, although he looked tough, he wasn't. He even seemed to be happy with his presence,something that Geralt never showed, or perhaps felt. 

"You saved my life, how can I ever repay you?" Jaskier asked, seductively. He knew that no one did anything for charity. Eskel had given him food and even allowed him to stay in his room for the night, it was only natural that he wanted something back.

"Write a song about me, make me very famous," Eskel suggested, slightly amused, taking Jaskier's hand between his own.

"A song..." The bard was astonished, he would never have thought that someone like Eskel would want a song instead of something pleasurable.

"I was joking, not that the song would be a bad idea. Well, how about you being calm and not suffer? that's good enough for me" Jaskier felt something warm flood his chest and stomach. No one had ever treated him with such tenderness in a long time and there was this stranger who wasn't a stranger anymore, worried about him, something Geralt never did in twenty years.

"It's okay, dear, I'll be happy because it would be impossible to be sad around someone like you" The words were too intimate, but Jaskier didn't care, he always fell fast in love and knew how to make people fall for him instantly. 

"Careful bard, you are treating me like a lover and I might like it" 

Jaskier felt his blood boil when he heard those words coming from Eskel's lips. The bard kept his flirtatious smile and even allowed himself to lie down next to the witcher who stare at him in complete fascination. 

"You may kiss me" The bard offered, biting his lower lip.

"Come here" Eskel indicated grabbing Jaskier 's doublet delicately. The bard expected him to devour his mouth and tear off his clothes as Geralt did when they were intimate, but he did not. Eskel's incredibly soft lips kissed him gently.

"I want you to travel with me, I like you very much Jaskier, let me take care of you" Eskel seemed so sincere that Jaskier had no choice but to accept, even if this new witcher might break his heart or what was left of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was part of chapter one, forgot to post it *upps*  
> TW: Low Self Esteem issues  
> Thanks for the support 💞💕

That night they didn't made love, only kissing and cuddling. Jaskier thought it was a little strange since witchers were characterized by their high stamina and voracious sexual appetite. He knew better than many as he was Geralt's sex toy for many years. 

He woke up and Eskel was not in the room.He panicked for a moment thinking that this new witcher grew tired of him and decided it was better to leave but some of Eskel's belongings were next to his own and Jaskier sighed in relief . There was a a tube filled with water waiting for him and a plate with bread, sausages, and fruits. The bard took his much needed bath ,looked for the least deteriorated thing he had to wear and sat down to eat breakfast. As he was bored he decided to take his lute attempting to compose something for his new friend, something nice, even funny.

*** 

The door opened suddenly and Eskel came in, covered in blood and guts.

"Damn drowners, there were more than fifty, bastards! The alderman paid me well, we can spend a couple of days here" Eskel said grinning as he ran to remove his clothes and other components of his armor. Accustomed to helping in that kind of situations the bard got up and removed his doublet.

"I'm very good at getting all kinds of things out of hair. Geralt brought pieces of tongue in his one day" 

" I'm sure you're very good at it but I'll take this bath alone and hope you can understand that my sweet friend." Jaskier nodded even more confused. First Eskel evaded his advances the night before and now he didn't want to show himself naked before him. Eskel was one strange witcher.

*** 

Eskel emerged from the bath all clean and dressed in his light clothes.

"Hello, handsome," said the bard winking at him the witcher sat down next to him on the bed, laying his head on his lap.

"Hello Jaskier" 

"Eskel, do you feel comfortable with me? I know all had been incredibly fast but last night you didn't wanted to have intercourse ,is it something I said? sometimes I talk too much and that drive witchers crazy"

The witcher frowned slightly and the bard felt nauseous.He didnt wanted to anger his new friend with questions but ,also needed to learn about his behaviour to avoid future misunderstandings 

"I like you a lot Jaskier but, I haven't had sexual relations with anyone before, I am sorry you must think I am pathetic" The confession left Jaskier almost speechless. A virgin witcher was something that could be classified as mythological. He thought Eskel was pulling his leg, but the frankness in his eyes indicated that he was indeed telling the truth. 

"Hush! there is only one pathetic witcher and its not you. I understand you, love, I will honor that. When you're ready, tell me, I'll take you to heaven." The bard promised him planting butterfly kisses on his face, neck, and ears.

"Also who would want me? not even a whore would touch me with this face, I'm resigned to my hand. Still can't believe that someone as beautiful as you calls me handsome and kisses me without feeling any kind of repulsion"

Jaskier rose from his bed suddenly in anger. His arms were crossed and his blue eyes fixed on the witcher who was now looking at him, confused.

"Eskel, in my presence you will not talk ill about yourself ! I have seen great beauty in many places but never anything as beautiful as you. Look at me, darling, and promise me that you will never refer to yourself in such a terrible way again."Eskel nodded in surprise at his new friend's sudden change of attitude but accepted the rebuke with humility.

"Forgive me Jaskier," Eskel pleaded with tears in his eyes, moved by the bard's words. How could Geralt have treated someone so incredible in such a cruel way? Jaskier was unique a real treasure.

"It's alright, darling, on one condition"

"Anything" 

"Tell me about your first contract" Eskel began to laugh as he held the bard against his chest. While narrating all the hassle he experienced catching and killing a Vodnik with no weapons but his bare hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a bit of smut *wink wink*  
> The song Jaskier is singing in this chapter its called "Not Yet/ Love run" by" The Amazing Devil" I though it could be something he could sing to Eskel :3

It had been about three months since his path crossed Eskel's. Together they traveled the continent, the witcher looking for contracts and he singing new songs that brought him enough coin to buy new clothes, food and his own mare.

_And sip the sunlight from your eyes  
Oh sing me awake  
With all the things we’ll do today  
But instead we’ll build a den  
Out of pillows and get drunk again _

__

__"That's a beautiful song" Eskel commented, getting his horse closer to Jaskier's. The bard stopped playing his lute momentarily to hold his hand ,acknowledging how happy he felt even when his heart was afraid that said happiness could be a prelude to a new tragedy._ _

__

__"It's about you, remember you wanted me to write you a song? This is your song from me to you"_ _

__Eskel covered his face with his hands embarrassed like he always did when the bard said something nice to him. Even though they hadn't been traveling together for a considerable time both had become very close to the point of Jaskier never having to spend money on a room for himself as in the times when he was with Geralt and the witcher didn't had any need for his body or had someone better to spend the night with._ _

__Eskel slept next to him, hugging him from behind. It was beautiful but Jaskier wanted more which was normal when he loved someone and Melitele knew that the feelings he was developing for the witcher were getting deeper.._ _

__

__"We'll stop here ,there's a good contract, apparently a Rusalka problem" Eskel stopped in front of the mayor's house. Jaskier knew the process by heart because it was the same one that Geralt had, the only difference being that the dark-haired witcher was more aggressive with his business and he had to teach Geralt not to settle for little and demand his fair pay._ _

__

__The mayor, a gruff man with red hair and beady eyes agreed to pay the six hundred ducats for the work as long as Eskel brought the creature's head._ _

__"You have until tomorrow, witcher," Said the man, closing the door abruptly in their faces._ _

__"Well, there's a bar nearby. You can wait for me there. It won't take me long"_ _

__

__"Be careful and bring me a good story" Eskel nodded with a smile, kissed Jaskier (for good luck) and left._ _

__***_ _

__Jaskier was tired and the bar was not very crowded. He played some songs, drank a pint of ale and then went to the room he rented which ,was clean compared to the last ones they previously stayed in. He put his lute on a table and got on the bed. Already lying down a wave of desire invaded his body making him slide his hand inside his trousers. It had been so long since he had touched himself and his body was already burning with need._ _

__He imagined Eskel between his legs devouring his cock. His yellow eyes seeking approval on his own. He bit his lip when he felt that he was about to come and decided to slow down, he wanted to last._ _

__Jaskier felt a presence in the room and when he opened his eyes to confirm his suspicions he found the witcher looking at him._ _

__"I didn't knew you were here!" He reproached to the other his face hot with shame. Eskel didn't allowed him to see him without clothes, assist him in the care of his wounds or bathe him so he had no right to look at him if he couldn't either._ _

__"I got here a while ago didn't mean to scare you, sorry"_ _

__"Did you catch the creature?" Jaskier asked, eager to change the subject._ _

__"Yes, but I let her go," Eskel explained ashamed._ _

__"Tell me, darling and dont skip the details"_ _

__

__Eskel narrated as he lay down on his lap, that the creature was not bad, she was just scared and killed the men because they tried to rape her. Jaskier listened to the story with his heart filled with pride. The witcher had a beautiful code that went beyond simply making coin._ _

__"Aren't you upset?" He asked and Jaskier nodded._ _

__

__"No love, I am proud of you_ _

__

__"I was thinking that tonight we can try to be together "_ _

__Jaskier felt his crotch fill up with blood again. He was finally going to have Eskel ._ _

__

__"Is that what you want, my love ?"_ _

__" Yes, I want you," Eskel said hoarsely, kissing the bard to reassure his statement. His kiss was even deeper and passionate than others and even dared to play with Jaskier's tongue, who groaned in approval._ _

__"Let me see you, love, you've seen mine, now I want to see yours " Eskel seemed to hesitate for a moment, but after a while, he gathered enough courage to undress under the loving gaze of his bard._ _

__"Beautiful, you are incredible," Jaskier whispered in his ear as he caressed his chest, stopping sometimes to ask him if the witcher liked what he was doing. Eskel had a muscular body like Geralt but a bit more moderate and less hairy. His back, arms, thighs, and buttocks were all scarred. Jaskier kissed each of his scars, driven mad by the groans of approval from the other man._ _

__"I liked seeing you touching yourself." Eskel confessed to him with his eyes closed._ _

__"I know gorgeous and I can give you a show later, if you like.But ,tonight its about you. Now ,would you let me watch you pleasuring yourself? "  
Eskel agreed and laying his body beside the bard,he began to caress his chest a little. But his hands were shaking a bit and stopped before getting them lower, looking nervously at Jaskier. He had never touched himself in front of anyone before and although in Kaer Morhen they sometimes saw each other naked, it wasn't sexual. _ _

__"Relax, breath, we won't do anything you don't want to. You have a beautiful penis. Can I give it a kiss, darling?" The bard suggested sensually moving towards his crotch. Once there he gave soft kisses over the scars on Eskel's thighs. The witcher let out a muffled groan as soon as the bard started to lick the small drops of seminal fluid on the head of his cock before deep throating him._ _

__"J-Jaskier I can't..." Jskier experience let him understand what Eskel meant. Despite his stamina, the witcher was a virgin and any stimulation beyond his own hand could make him come quickly._ _

__Eskel came in his mouth, sweet and salty nectar invaded his tongue as he swallowed all, wiping with his tongue the rest around his cock, kissing Eskel who accepted the taste of his own orgasm, groaning with gusto as he tasted himself in the bard's mouth_ _

__"Do you want me to suck cock?" Eskel asked and Jaskier was overwhelmed at his request because although the witcher probably had no idea what to do he wanted to satisfy him too unlike Geralt, who as soon as he came kicked him out of his side._ _

__"Touch m,e baby, make me cum with your hands" The witcher spat in his hand and using the pre-cum from Jaskier penis he started to masturbate him, his calloused hands around it and mouth against the bard's neck made the latter come with delicious obscenity._ _

__

__"Are you all right, Jas?" He asked him after a while._ _

__"I told you I'd take you to heaven but I never thought I'd go with you" They both laughed until Jaskier fell asleep._ _

__Eskel was glad the bard was no longer awake.It helped him to think about an excuse to leave that town before dawn.It had to be believable just like the lie of letting the Rusalka go.All to cover the fact that Geralt of Rivia already had the Rusalka's head when he arrived at the lake._ _

__

__


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter with smut and some tension  
> Thanks for the support 💜💜
> 
> Jaskier tops for now.

_Eskel hugged Geralt before parting ways.The white-haired man was happy to see him and even invited him for drinks . Eskel declined as he didn't wanted Jaskier to see the other man._

_He roamed around the lake to make time. The creature was no longer a threat so he went for a swim to clear his mind, make up an excuse for not bringing coin and clean himself up._

__****_ _

__"No ,don't go Jaskier...please!"_ _

__

__Jaskier opened his eyes and waited. He knew how dangerous it was to approach a witcher when he was asleep worse when he was having a bad dream. He had made that mistake with Geralt which resulted in a cut on his left shoulder . Eskel opened his amber eyes and cuddled against the bard's chest who cradled him gently._ _

__"I am here sweetheart, with you" Jaskier assured him kissing his forehead. Eskel sighed with relief and decided it was time to tell the bard the truth._ _

__"Jaskier I lied to you, the rusalka was already beheaded and claimed when I arrived at the lake. I didn't wanted to tell you anything so that you wouldn't feel sad"_ _

__Jaskier felt tenderness toward Eskel,who in spite of a hard and violent life, acted like a scared little boy telling his mother or teacher the truth._ _

__

__"Dont worry darling,you will get another contract" The bard took his face in his hands and even though Eskel tried to tell him something else the bard did not let him ,silencing him with a kiss.The witcher 's half erected cock twitched in interest and he decided not to tell him that he saw Geralt. It was not important and could ruin their moment._ _

__"Jaskier can we,you know?" Eskel asked worried about his new found sexual appetite. The sensations that Jaskiel made him feel were incredible. He had never felt so comfortable with someone else, much less with another man, but the bard with his tenderness and affection had him in his hands._ _

__"Yes, dear, what do you want to try?"_ _

__There was silence and Jaskier got out of bed to retrieve a small vial from his rucksack_ _

__"On your stomach, love, I'll give you a massage. Don't be afraid it would help you loosen up a bit" Eskel obeyed even though his erection was throbbing and he was desperately looking for friction, he remained calm, concentrated on the calloused and gentle hands that were rubbing his body._ _

__"Jaskier, touch me"_ _

__"I'm touching you, honey," Jaskier assured him by moving his hands over the lower part of his back._ _

__"I want you inside"_ _

__"Are you sure?"_ _

__"Yes, I trust you" Eskel said almost panting._ _

__Jaskier felt the room spin as it did when he drank too much wine. It wasn't unusual for him to top, Geralt used to allow him sometimes when he was in a good mood. But, he had never taken a man's virginity and the situation scared him a little._ _

__"Okay, gorgeous, relax and if I do something you don't like or you want to stop, tell me." Eskel nodded burying his face into the pillow. Jaskier took, even more, almond oil and massaged his thighs, buttocks, and allowed himself to spread his ass cheeks and stick his tongue inside the warm hole that was hidden between perfect flesh mounds._ _

__"Do you like feeling my tongue inside your hole? "The bard asked out of breath his face still buried deep between the witcher legs_ _

__"Y-yes..."_ _

__Jaskier smiled contentedly and kept opening him up with his tongue and fingers. Always aware of any signs of discomfort in the other man._ _

__"You are so tight, I want to be inside you so bad baby boy"_ _

__Eskel cried out when Jaskier's fingers brushed against his prostate turning over with brown streaks of hair stuck to his face and eyes narrowed with pleasure._ _

__"I'm ready"_ _

__The bard kissed him and separated his legs with his knee, ,sinking his cock slowly inside the tight rim waiting in intervals for Eskel to adjust, once fully inside he moved ,penetrating him gently._ _

__"Fuck, Jaskier, I love the way you feel my love"_ _

__Jaskier increased the speed of his thrusts getting all sorts of sounds from the witcher from laughter to moaning to sobbing._ _

__"Me too, love, but I'm close, I don't have super stamina like you " Eskel clenched around Jaskier and the bard came inside him, his face buried on the other man's neck as he released the warm fluid._ _

__"I love you Jaskier, I will always love you" he confessed to the bard curling up next to him._ _

__"I love you too Eskel"_ _

***

__Eskel fell asleep first but Jaskier decided to get up and get dressed to venture around the bar and buy something to eat for the both of them. The place had few people so the bard decided to sit down after ordering. He drank a glass of wine and thought about Eskel under him, moaning, asking for all sorts of obscene and delicious things. Next time he would let the witcher fuck him and then buy more massage oils, he thought , while taking small sips of wine._ _

__Jaskier was so distracted that he did not notice the presence of Geralt who had already seen him from the dark, far corner where he was sitting. The witcher snarled underneath his breath as he smelled Eskel in his former lover._ _

__


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Covid-19 makes me anxious which makes me write and update too much.
> 
> There is a bit of age play in this chapter, very slight but felt I should warn ya'll also mentions of cross dressing.I saw that scene of the drunk witchers wearing Yen clothes in the games and couldn't resist.

Although his human condition did not allow him to detect odors or presences, Jaskier felt observed. As soon as his food was handed to him the bard went to his room without bothering to look at the corner where he knew someone was watching him.

***

"Where were you Jas?" Eskel said suddenly, almost making the bard throw the dishes on the floor. The witcher was up and still naked. Jaskier licked his lips admiring him and soon forgot the strange feeling he had earlier. He thought it was better to not say anything to avoid unnecessary stress.Jaskier though that the witcher could be distressed for not being able to get his coin and suspected that maybe another witcher ,younger and faster,went ahead of him. (Jaskier knew that Eskel must have been about a hundred years old since Geralt had once told him that they had known each other since they were children)

"I was downstairs getting us some supper. I don't know about you but I am famished" Jaskier sat up on the bed and began to eat from his stew. He ate delicately while meditating . Eskel smelled his concern and thought about asking the bard if anyone had messed with him at the bar or if they had little money left but abstained as soon as the bard finished his meal and began to feed him his as if he were a child.

"Am I a baby now? I guess you're going to have to carry me" Eskel said clearly joking and Jaskier laughed because he hadn't felt that close to someone in a long time.

"You're like a baby, look how dirty you get when you eat" The bard replied, acting like a nagging mom. Eskel stuck out his tongue, amused.

"Clean me up, I'm your responsibility now" Jaskier took his handkerchief from his monogrammed pocket and wiped his face. He stopped at his scar, running his fingers down it. Eskel suddenly stopped laughing.

How did it happen?" He finally dared to ask the witcher.

"I dont want to talk about it now " 

Jaskier felt a desire to demand why it was such a big deal. But he decided not to, Eskel had given him his virginity, he clearly trusted him but there were certain things that perhaps the witcher wanted to forget.

"Well dearest, let's go to sleep," Jaskier said casually, trying to hide his discomfort but without success because Eskel had noticed.

"It was a long time ago .. I failed someone whom I was supposed to be looking after with my life" Jaskier felt guilty that because of his displeasure the witcher felt forced to tell him.

"Darling, when you're ready, you tell me, 'Yes? Forgive my curious nature, we bards are like that, we always have to know everything. Eskel smiled feeling relief the bard now smelled of freshly baked bread and honey which meant he was no longer upset.

"Jaskier, I must tell you something facing the risk of you getting angry at me this time for real. The witcher who had come before me to fulfill the contract was Geralt. He is here nearby and I just wanted to protect you" Eskel confessed,his amber eyes staring at his lover's face expecting a bad reaction. Jaskier's face paled and his eyes took on a darker hue than his usual sky blue, and now everything made sense, including the strange presence he felt in the bar.

Geralt was close to him to them, just as he was finally over him and happy with someone else. His fear was not in vain, for his heart already knew his happiness could be ruined. 

He wouldn't let him, not this time, not ever.

"Well, it's all right, dear, we can pretend he doesn't exist ?" 

"I can't do that Jaskier, we grew up together. I hope you don't get mad at me for saying this. What he did to you was wrong but I love him very much, he is my brother" Eskel was distressed, Jaskier hated seeing him like that and all because of Geralt.

"I understand that Eskel, and I know your heart is too beautiful to act that way. I won't let him or anyone ruin what we have, I'm happy and I intend to remain like this " Jaskier was calm even though he knew that it was more than likely that Geralt was staying at the same inn they were at.

"He's not going to do anything and if he does I'm going to protect you because I promised you I was going to." 

Jaskier hugged and kissed him until they both felt calm. Eskel started to tell him stories about his training and the time he lost his clothes after an encounter with a striga and was forced to wear a dress to get back to his hotel room.

"I bet you looked lovely" Jaskier teased.

"If you want one day I'll wear one for you" Eskel offered him and even though he wanted to make it sound like a joke it actually turned him on a little bit. He'd already done it twice counting the occasion while in a drunken bout he Lambert and Geralt grabbed the clothes of a sorceress who was staying with Vesemir in Kaer Morhen. They almost ended up being thrown into the sea after she found out.

"Yes , I will touch you under it and finger you without taking it off. Would you like that sweet thing? 

"Yes, I would love it Jaskier, fuck.." Eskel groaned as he came untouched. Jaskier opened his eyes, amazed. He had never seen a man so sensitive and orgasmic as that one. And even though his mutant condition might make him different the bard knew that practically nobody came without any kind of touching or penetration.

Eskel was mortified as he stared at his own cum covering his belly it made him feel like a silly teenager. He couldn't believe that he came at the though of Jaskier fondling him under a dress.

"You look so cute when you are embarrassed" Jaskier was hard, the outline of his erection visible through his trouser. Eskel licked his lips sinking on his knees he mouthed the bard's cock underneath the fabric. Jaskier moaned delightedly with the dirty things the witcher was doing to him.

"I want to suck it," The dark-haired man said undoing Jaskier breeches, freeing his hot, hard erection and getting it inside his mouth. And although he had never given oral sex to anyone he did it very well judging the way Jaskier sighed and ran his fingers over his head, gently guiding his movements.

"Love, I'm going to come" The bard warned him,panting. Eskel sucked harder, he wanted to make Jaskier feel good by showing him that he could be a good ,giving lover like the bard. Jaskier removed himself from Eskel mouth despite the witcher's protests, releasing his seed on his chest and part of his neck. 

"I think we should order a bath," said Eskel, quickly wiping himself with a towel.

"No, we can bathe tomorrow" Jaskier had a strange feeling and knowing Geralt was probably around he didn't want any problems with the other witcher.

"I will get us a bad" Eskel stated, leaving no room for more arguments. Jaskier had no choice but to shut up. Although this witcher's temper was sweet compared to Geralt he was still dangerous and it was better not to provoke him.

*** 

Eskel was already downstairs when he saw Geralt at the bar. He was all dirty and full of guts. 

"Someone did really well tonight brother," He said, trying to sound casual while fighting the urge of punching him for what he did to his bard. 

"A bear, nothing extraordinary. Had to save Roach" Geralt looked tired and Eskel lowered his guard a little while he helped him to take the water up to his room.

Geralt contemplated the empty tub thinking about how much he missed the bard. Knowing that he was so close to him and with Eskel made him feel impotence, jealousy, and rage.

"Well, I'll see you later, guess they're waiting for you," Geralt said as he filled the tub, undressing as if nothing had happened in front of Eskel.

"I love him and he loves me, I hope you can understand that," Eskel said standing at the door. 

"I'm not interested in your private affairs Eskel, less in the bard's. I'd like to take my bath alone." Eskel nodded and left, satisfied knowing that Geralt was jealous and aware of what he'd lost and could never get back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of felt bad for how am treating Geralt here.  
> I decided to end this in a very sexy way.  
> Thanks for the reviews, comments, really  
> Let's make this ship sail, we need more * Jeskel* fics and yes that's how I call this ship XD (Don't know if someone had named it like this)

Morning came and Jaskier woke up to a half dressed Eskel and a very dressed Geralt.Both of them talking in whispers.

In their room while he was there,sleeping.

The bard though about screaming at the white haired man.To kick him out of the room,humilliate him for what he did to him for making him feel broken and worthless all those months. If if werent for Eskel who found him almost dying from hunger and cold he would've lived and recover like he did.

Geralt lowered his gaze when blue eyes stared at him in cold indifference.

"Jaskier,I need to go.The alderman requires us for a contract" Eskel explained sheepishly.Jaskier nodded,too sleepy to question him and too annoyed to address the other man.

"As long as you have a good story and return safe to me" The bard replied,purposely ignoring the other man and using the same words he once used with him with the other witcher,to hurt him.

"It won't be long, the wolf and I work quickly as a team," Eskel said circling Geralt with one arm. The white wolf smiled at Jaskier and the bard felt for one second a strange burn inside his chest but decided to pay no mind as he kissed Eskel and wished him good luck on his way out.

*** 

The bard decided to venture around the small town and buy some some oils and something for Eskel.

He browsed the different establishments stoppinng once in a while to chat amiably with someone.Jaskier was happy even if he saw Geralt in his room and it made his heart ache a little .It wasn't love like a form of pity towards his former lover.Of how sad he seemed when he kissed Eskel in front of him.

"The bastard deserves to suffer" He muttered walking between the pheasants until a blue dress caught his attention, remembering Eskel excitement at the thought of him wearing one and Jaskier fondling him underneath he grabbed it as well, ignoring the many stares he got with his purchase. 

There was no one business but his and his boyfriend's.

*** 

Night came extremely fast and worry overcame him.

He strummed his lute a few times. Staring at the blue dress, hoping Eskel would wear it for him later that night.

Jaskier was falling asleep when the door opened,slowly.

The way Geralt always entered a room.

His heart stopped while mind raced with so many scenarios.Fortunely Eskel heavy steps followed soon after and Jaskier smiled ,relieved.

"It was a hassle,that thing was fast. Almost nuke me if it weren't for the wolf who had my back" Eskel narrated sitting on the bed while Geralt remain close to the door frame. They both sported cuts and scraps nothing too serious and it seemed they applied salves to avoid further contamination 

"Well,lets celebrate you are both alive and well" Jaskier proposed grabbing a bottle of red wine.

"A Bruxa, she was quite young and feisty," Geralt said sitting beside Eskel who was grinning. The bard saw how close they were and decided he was going to ease his guard around Geralt. It wasn't his place to spoil the fun or try to break the beautiful bond that excited before he was even born the two witchers.

"That would make a very interesting song. If Geralt doesn't mind me including him" 

Geralt opened his mouth surprised and overwhelmed with the attention and nodded, smiling.

"Bleamy I shall start composing it later.Now lets drink and celebrate its a beautiful night after all" 

Jaskier poured wine and they started to drink.Eskel occasionally telling stories of their youth at Kaer Morhen. Geralt nodding and smirking when they story involved him

"This guy right here would sneak bread to our room. Until Vesemir found out smacked us good with a whip " Eskel stated palming affectionately Geralt's tight.

Geralt hummed he was quiet even more than Jaskier could remember.

"You boys were extremely naughty.No wonder Vesemir had to discipline you a lot" Jaskier tone was sexual and it made Eskel's cock twitch .Geralt was also half hard,trying to hide his erection from his brother and former lover.He had no right anymore to expect anything from Jaskier yet he couldnt help but to still feel hot and bothered by his words.

"Now I got you to discipline me" Eskel added smirking.He was clearly enjoying the tortured look on Geralt's face as he tried to hide his erection from their sight.

"I think Geralt wants some discipline too" Jaskier sat between them,one hand on Eskel chest and the other on Geralt's tight.

"I don't want to cause any trouble" Geralt was sweating the least he needed was to get in a brawl with his brother over the bard. Yes, he was jealous but he understood as he heard Eskel talk about his relationship with Jaskier on their way to their contract. They were both happy and deep inside he cared more about their happiness than his own.

"Its alright wolf, we can fuck, it won't change anything between us" Eskel was kissing him and Geralt moaned allowing the other witcher to suck his tongue and nibble around his mouth.

"You are both lovely like this" Jaskier had his cock out and was touching it at the beautiful sight of the two men kissing and touching each other in front of him.

*** 

Jaskier was on the bed with the two witchers hungrily sucking his cock.Melitele knew that not even in his wildest dreams he could ever imagined such a delicious situation.

"Would you take us?" Jaskier asked Geralt wiping the excess of saliva and precum from his chin.The witcher nodded,eyes dark with want.

He moved between the witchers legs while Geralt lapped at Eskel's thick cock. They were still bloody and dirty from the early battle. Jaskier didn't care,he needed this, he wanted them and it was amazing right and sensual to smell them in him and around him.

He slicked his oiled fingers inside Geralt who moaned around Eskel cock.He was tight.

"Such a lovely bottom" Jaskier breathed against his neck. Geralt cried out when a third finger was added, followed by a fourth.

Jaskier slid his cock inside him finding the desired spot almost immediately. Eskel was on his back, legs all spread and his cock inside Geralt's mouth.

So beautiful both his witchers were.All sweaty and horny.

Eskel groaned, emptying his load on Geralt's face. Jaskier kept thrusting, grabbing the witcher's hair as he came inside him. Geralt followed him shortly after his warm cum making a milky pool below him.

"Fucking hell" Eskel whispered under his breath he was buried inside Geralt.His first time penetrating someone. His trusts were erratic and hard. Good thing that Geralt liked it rough and was enjoying it, his cock was soom hard and wet again. 

"Open your mouth" Jaskier demanded his cock cleaned and hard again. Geralt devoured it willingly. He loved giving oral sex and he missed doing that to Jaskier.

"Thanks for the dress " Eskel was wearing the dress Jaskier brought to him. It looked great on him. Jaskier wondered when the witcher got up and put it on. Eskel was sneaky and he loved him for that.

***

"Mind if I join you?" Eskel asked not really caring if the white wolf cared. Jaskier was his he was just lending his affections to him to thank him for saving ass.

"Still like to wear dresses" Geralt commented resting his chin against Jaskier tight, admiring how Eskel sucked the bard. He wondered if he could suck him too later or if he could touch him under the dress, finger him, fuck him or both.

"Admit that I look good wolf.Doubt you could look half as hot.." Eskel replied.Jaskier slapped them both with his cock.They could banter all they wanted later after getting him off.

The bard came and they licked him clean. Jaskier purred smooching each man, falling asleep shortly after with his face against Geralt's back and his ass pressed against Eskel's ass.

*** 

Jaskier opened his eyes the next morning finding the two witchers curled against him.

"Morning" Geralt whispered, sad amber eyes trying to find comfort on blue ones.

"Morning" Jaskier kissed him lightly on the cheek. 

"I am sorry for what I did to you.Had no right to blame you.I know he will take better care of you than I did." 

Jaskier though he was dreaming. First was the fact that Geralt was naked laying with them and now he was apologizing. 

"I forgive you on one condition" 

Geralt hummed and smiled

"If we could do this every time we cross our paths" 

"We would love to brother" Eskel commented , behind them.He was hugging Geralt from behind and the bard got hard again at the though that maybe they fucked more after he fell asleep.

"In that case am all yours from the time being" 

Eskel and Jaskier covered him in kisses and snuggles. Happy that they could be close to the man they both cared deeply about.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading me XxX


End file.
